


Reunion

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quarantine, Reunion Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: There's a countdown to the end of the quarantine ... TK and Carlos have one more facetime before the quarantine ends and they reunite.And then they reunite. *g*
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	Reunion

Carlos rubbed his face as he climbed out of his car and headed inside his house. The past few months had been daunting and, at times, terrifying, but there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. There was a literal countdown happening all around Austin … they were down to eight hours before the country-wide quarantine was lifted and the air already felt electric. Carlos had just finished a shift and would be one of the lucky ones to actually be home when the quarantine lifted.

Carlos stepped inside his house and breathed a sigh of relief. He actually hadn’t been home a lot during the past couple of months - things had been intense and it had been all hands on deck. So Carlos had picked up extra shifts and had chosen to sleep at the station. It had just seemed a safer option in the long run.

But it had been hard. Carlos had missed going to see his family - and phone calls only did so much. But his mama was no spring chicken anymore, and Carlos would do whatever he could to keep his mama safe. So phone calls worked. 

But with TK it had been … different. They’d been so close into their relationship, still finding their footing that Carlos had been worried the whole thing would fall apart. TK and the whole 126 had been living at the station even when they weren’t on call. Again, a safer option for everyone but it definitely hadn’t been easy.

TK and Carlos facetimed at least once a day, talking about their days, spilling secrets, sharing things that they probably wouldn’t have shared before. Special words were shared, words that held so much promise for the two men. It was odd, but the quarantine seemed to strengthen their relationship instead of break it.

Sometimes Carlos found himself facetiming with not just TK, but with one of the other members of the 126. It was nice - getting to know the rest of TK’s found family.

And sometimes, late at night, it was just the two of them. TK clearly hiding under a blanket, Buttercup snoring from the end of TK’s bed, and he and TK sharing those kinds of dirtier secrets that they couldn’t talk about when the rest of the 126 was awake and moving around.

Carlos’ phone started ringing and he stopped what he was doing (opening windows to air the place out) and smiled when he saw TK’s name on the screen. He immediately tapped the video camera so he could see TK’s face and waited for the call to connect.

“Hey ba- Judd!” Carlos blinked when he saw Judd’s face on the screen. “Sorry, I was just expecting TK.”

“I know,” Judd said. “He asked me to call you.”

“Why?” Carlos asked, immediately on edge. “Did something happen? Is TK okay?”

“Take a breath, TK’s fine,” Judd said.

“Okay,” Carlos said slowly. “Then why are you calling me?”

“So you didn’t freak out when you saw him!”

Carlos frowned when he heard Mateo in the background.

“Okay, someone wanna fill me in?” Carlos asked.

“We finished our last shift early this morning and couldn’t sleep,” Judd said. “So we decided -”

“We decided to play Truth or Dare!”

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at Marjan yelling in the background.

“Kind of a countdown to the end of the quarantine,” Judd said. “A lot of us chose Truth, but TK …”

“Let me guess, TK kept choosing Dare,” Carlos said with a chuckle.

“Owen had to step in and order him to do Truth every third time around,” Judd said. “We just finished and Paul and Owen went to cook us all one last meal before we get out of here. And we all know that the first thing TK is going to do is go see you -”

“I was actually going to go pick him up,” Carlos said. “Was just airing out the house a bit.”

“Right,” Judd said. “And TK figured you’d want a head’s up before you showed up here in a couple hours to pick him up - get the shock now.”

“Although it would have been way more entertaining!” Marjan yelled.

“Because we told TK he had to leave it until you picked him up!” Mateo called.

“So,” Judd said. “We all agreed - but I got the fun job of calling you from his phone to prep you. So, I’m going to hand you over to TK and then call my wife.”

Carlos watched as Judd appeared to hand the phone back to someone and disappeared from the screen. He grinned when both Mateo and Marjan leaned in to wave at the camera before they, too, disappeared.

“You ready?”

Carlos grinned when he heard TK’s voice behind the phone. 

“I think so?” Carlos asked. 

Slowly, slowly, the phone turned around and the moment TK appeared in the phone camera, Carlos froze. Forgot to breathe. Gave a little gasp as the camera refocused and TK’s face filled the screen.

“Carlos? Carlos, are you okay? Do you hate it? Say something ...”

“N-no. No, I don’t hate it.” 

Carlos blinked and stared at the screen. TK looked … well, delectable was the first word that came to mind. TK’s hair, once about 2 to 3 inches long and unruly, had been buzzed down to almost nothing, with a sharp, tight fade along the back and sides. And his eyes looked to be darkly lined in eyeliner, making his eyes appear wider, greener. And … Carlos swallowed hard at the realization that TK was wearing an earring, a little dangly thing that wiggled as TK moved his head.

“I kept asking for dares, so everyone started to get creative, trying to find something I wouldn’t do,” TK said.

Carlos grinned as he realized TK was blushing as he spoke.

“But you didn’t say no,” Carlos said. “You look … let’s just say I wish we didn’t still have a couple hours before I could come get you.”

“You say the sweetest, and the dirtiest, things,” TK said as he rubbed the back of his head. “What were you doing when Judd called?”

“Airing the house out,” Carlos said, moving around the house with his phone. “Was only a little stale.” He couldn’t stop staring at TK on his phone.

“I bet,” TK replied. “So, were you going to cook us dinner?”

“I was,” Carlos said. “Until you called me looking like this - think we’re just going to grab some takeout and then come back to my place.” His grin widened when TK’s blush deepened. “So, who do I thank for all this? And why did I not know about the earring?”

“Marjan did the hair, with Mateo’s clippers,” TK said. “Paul stuck me with the eyeliner and would you believe my dad got me with the earring?”

Carlos laughed. “I can actually believe it,” he said. “I never noticed you had an ear piercing before.”

“I’ve had it since long before I joined the academy,” TK said with a shrug. “I stopped wearing it when Alex ... “

Carlos wished he could be there to give TK a hug. They’d had many a conversation about Alex and the kind of relationship they’d had and why it hadn’t worked. And Carlos vowed to make sure that TK knew all the time how much Carlos cared for him.

“Feel free to wear it anytime,” Carlos replied with a smile. “Seriously. Anytime.”

“Noted,” TK said. “I’m glad you don’t hate any of this. I mean, eyeliner comes off, earrings come out, but hair takes a while to grow back.”

“You look hot,” Carlos said. “Seriously.”

“If I didn’t think the whole team wasn’t nearby listening in,” TK said.

Carlos laughed when he heard a loud whoop from somewhere in the station.

“See?” TK said. “But if I stay on this call long enough, that’s exactly what’s going to happen. So, I’m going to hang up now and count down the hours until you come to pick me up.”

“Be ready,” Carlos said. “Because I’m gonna haul ass to that station the second that quarantine is lifted.”

“Can’t wait,” TK said. “Well, I’m going to have to wait, but I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I,” Carlos said. “But we’ll both try to be patient and the reward will be that much sweeter.”

“Okay,” TK whispered. “Okay. I’m hanging up now. See you soon, Carlos.”

“See you soon, TK.”

The screen went dark and Carlos spared a moment to run a hand over his face. He still had a couple of hours before he could leave the house again and all his plans had promptly gone out the window. Instead, he went around the house doing a little quick cleaning, changed the sheets on his bed and took a cold shower.

By the time he was done and dressed again, he had five minutes until the official lifting of the quarantine. There was a small part of him that wanted to leave early, but he knew better. He’d get there when he got there and then he and TK could spend the entire weekend together.

Carlos tamped down on that thought before he had to go take another cold shower and ended up getting delayed getting to the station.

He knew the moment the quarantine lifted because every gun toting citizen of Austin celebrated the moment by shooting their guns off (hopefully into the air). Carlos grabbed his keys, shut and locked the door behind him and practically ran for his car. The drive from his house to the station passed in kind of a daze - Carlos was pretty sure he hadn’t broken any speed or traffic laws but … 

Carlos stopped just outside the station and climbed out. He laughed when he saw the 126 crew all gathered around the entry to the station, apparently waiting for him.

“Judd, why aren’t you gone, yet?” Carlos asked when he spotted Judd at the back of the group.

“Grace told me I wasn’t allowed home until I witnessed yours and TK’s reunion and reported back to her,” Judd said.

Carlos shook his head and laughed. “Where is he?” he asked.

“Here.”

The crew parted and there was TK, bag slung over his shoulder, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Carlos started closing the space between them, smiling as Captain Strand gave TK a shove to get him moving. They met halfway and Carlos paused for a moment before pulling TK in for a sweet kiss, allowing a hand to cup the back of TK’s head, rubbing a bit to get used to the feel of TK’s bared scalp against his fingers. When TK moaned against his mouth, Carlos deepened the kiss, just a bit.

Until the loud whooping of the rest of the 126 penetrated his brain and Carlos pulled back, suddenly embarrassed.

“You two had best get going before someone turns the hose on,” Owen Strand said from his spot amongst the rest of the crew.

“Yes sir, Captain, um, Owen,” Carlos said. He’d had a few phone calls with TK’s father and Owen had pretty much called Carlos the best thing to happen to TK and that Carlos was to call him Owen.

“You’re adorable,” TK muttered.

Carlos blushed when he felt TK’s lips against his neck.

“Come on, let’s go before someone does turn the hose on us,” Carlos muttered.

“Drive safe!” Owen called.

“Will do,” Carlos said, gasping when he felt TK nip at his jaw. “TK, stop it.”

“I’m antsy,” TK said.

“Well, stop giving the crew a show and get in the damn car,” Carlos growled.

“Bossy, I like it,” TK said.

Carlos ran a hand over his face as he walked around the car and slid behind the steering wheel.

“Hungry?” Carlos asked.

“Oh, I’m hungry,” TK said.

“For food,” Carlos said. “Food first, then sex.”

“Fine,” TK said. “Takeout burgers and fries that we can eat in the car.”

“Done,” Carlos said, making sure TK was buckled in before taking off, stopping at the first fast food place he saw to get them burgers and fries. He practically inhaled his food, watching out of the corner of his eye as TK did the same. He was almost done when he pulled up in front of the house, and he spent a couple of extra minutes in the car, finishing off the rest of his dinner before wiping his hands and tossing his trash into the bag. He spared a glance over at TK and watched as TK did the same.

“Done?” TK asked.

“Yeah,” Carlos said. “Done.”

“Good,” TK said. “Then let’s get inside.”

Carlos gave a short nod and climbed out of the car, heading straight for the front door; he knew if he stopped, he’d give his neighbors a show. He fumbled with his keys as he heard the passenger door to the car close, sparing a moment to lock the car before trying again to get the front door unlocked. The feel of TK suddenly pressed against his back had Carlos groaning. 

“TK,” Carlos breathed.

“Get us inside, Carlos,” TK said.

“Working on it,” Carlos said, sighing when the lock finally gave and the two of them practically tumbled through the front door. 

“Christ, I have missed the feel of you,” TK groaned. “Phone calls and facetime only does so much, Carlos.”

“I know,” Carlos moaned. “Bedroom, now.”

“You have the best ideas,” TK said.

Carlos spared a quick moment to toss their trash in the general direction of the kitchen before dragging TK through the house to his bedroom.

“Strip,” Carlos said, giving TK a little push into the room.

“Again with the bossy,” TK said as he dropped his bag at the end of the bed and began to strip.

“You like it,” Carlos said as he tugged his clothes off and tossed them in the direction of his hamper. When he turned back to the bed, he stopped and stared at the sight of TK sprawled across the bed.

“I do like it,” TK said softly. “A lot.”

“Wait,” Carlos said as saw TK start to lean forward. “Wait, don’t - don’t move.” It was a little embarrassing, but Carlos just wanted to look at TK for a bit. Carlos knew he was blushing as he crawled up onto the bed and straddled TK’s thighs, just staring down at him.

“You like it?” TK asked softly.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Carlos whispered, leaning forward and running a hand over TK’s head, humming at the prickliness under his fingers, smiling as TK leaned into the touch.

“Yeah?” TK breathed. 

“Yeah,” Carlos said, running his hand back and forth across TK’s hair for a minute. “Stunning. But you always are.”

“Romantic,” TK murmured.

“Can’t help it,” Carlos said as he allowed his hands to trail down TK’s chest, tweaking TK’s nipples playfully. 

“Fuck, Carlos,” TK gasped. “Missed this. Missed your hand, missed your mouth … missed YOU.”

“You’ve got me,” Carlos said. “Got me.”

“Good,” TK groaned.

Carlos hummed and leaned down, kissing TK for a few moments, reacquainting himself with the feel of TK’s lips against his before he broke the kiss and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Squeezing a bit onto his fingers, Carlos locked eyes with TK and leaned back, slipping two lubed fingers inside himself, stretching slowly.

“Fuck,” TK gasped. “Fuck, Carlos. Talk about stunning.”

Carlos gave TK a smile as he continued to stretch himself a bit, adding more lube and a third finger after a few minutes.

“Look at you,” Carlos whispered as he removed his fingers, giving TK’s cock a couple of sharp jerks before Carlos grabbed the headboard, levered himself up and then slowly settled down, groaning as he felt TK’s cock push into him. “Look at you … fucking gorgeous.”

“Christ, Carlos,” TK gasped.

Carlos hummed as he felt TK’s fingers digging into his hips, trying to pull him closer. Keeping one hand on the headboard for leverage, Carlos lifted a bit, then thrust down against TK’s cock while his other hand stroked his own cock in time to his thrusts. When he felt one of TK’s hands join his, Carlos glanced down at TK and smiled.

There were no words said, no words needed. He and TK came back together and moved in unison, the only sound in the room their soft gasps. It didn’t take long before they were both coming and Carlos gave a low groan as he collapsed gently on top of TK, humming when he felt TK’s hand carding through his hair.

“That was amazing,” TK whispered.

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed.

“Was only a little worried,” TK mumbled.

“About?”

“What you’d think when you saw me,” TK whispered. “If we’d still … work.”

Carlos hummed and pressed a sweet kiss to TK’s chest, wiggling a bit as he felt TK slip out.

“I knew we’d still work,” Carlos said. “Could feel it. With every phone call, every facetime, every conversation … I felt it. We got stronger.”

“Such a romantic,” TK murmured. “And my current look?”

“Fucking hot,” Carlos said, laughing when TK gave his hair a playful tug. “What? It is! Not sure the earring would be appropriate on calls, though.”

“No, probably not,” TK agreed with a soft laugh. “I kinda like the eyeliner.”

“Me too,” Carlos said. “But if you wore it out, I feel like I’d have to be with you to keep people from trying to steal you away.” He pressed another kiss to TK’s chest before rearranging the two of them so TK’s head was nestled on his chest. He hummed softly and ran his hand up and down the back to TK’s head.

“Gon’ fall ‘sleep you keep doin’ that,” TK mumbled.

“That’s okay,” Carlos whispered, continuing to run his hand over TK’s shorn scalp. “Sleep, baby. We have all weekend.”

“M’kay.”

Carlos closed his eyes and smiled as he felt TK practically wrap himself around Carlos’ torso, humming at the feel of TK’s breath against his chest. Soon enough, TK had drifted off and Carlos spared a quick moment to press a kiss to the top of TK’s head before wrapping his arms around TK, holding him close, and drifting off himself.

All weekend … and maybe, just maybe … longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The insp for tonight's fic is [right here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EU46Ka5U0AYhcXx?format=jpg&name=large)


End file.
